


Loss is just another word for keeping what really matters

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The former Inquisitor reflects on what really matters.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Sera
Kudos: 6





	Loss is just another word for keeping what really matters

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Perda é só um outro jeito de dizer manter o que realmente importa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824803) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 23 - much needed vacation.

It was easy to look at her and say that she lost everything.

Her hand, for starters, that was always a dead giveaway.

Then her army, of course, although she never really considered them her army.

Power was also a big one, along with influence.

It was easy to think that she had it all before, and that therefore, she had lost it all.

But despite everything, that was not how she saw things.

This wasn't a loss, but instead her much needed vacation.

The only good things to come out of the Inquisition were her friends and her wife.

Nothing else really mattered to her, not the power, not the influence, nothing.

Sure, she was kinda attached to that hand, but by the time it was cut, it used to hurt so much that losing it was a relief.

All in all, she was glad that everything was over.

She and Sera got married and moved away, and they kept protecting the little people without having to worry about larger political repercussions.

She had love and she had a cause, so how could anyone think that she lost all that mattered, when all that mattered was there?


End file.
